


When The Lights Go Out

by Rebaforever15



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm and an elevator. What could go wrong. Thank you Liz1967 for the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Lights Go Out

M sat around the large table in one of MI6's large conference rooms in the great City of London surrounded by all the major Heads of Departments within MI6. The Joint Intelligence committee, The Secret Service, The Defence Intelligence and The Government Communications Headquarters. She looked across from her to see Gareth Mallory eyeing her carefully. It was the monthly debriefing of the Governments Budget and M herself knew her Department was coming of the worst as usual, all thanks to James bloody Bond. Gareth Mallory was conducting the meeting and he was clearly enjoying berating her in front of the other Heads.

"As you can see M, your Department has the highest outgoing's yet again." He spoke in his usual demeaning tone.

"With all due respect Mr Mallory we get the job done. We save this Country day in and day out. Quite frankly if Bond has to destroy a few cars or gadgets then it's worth it, wouldn't you say."

"Not quite M. Money doesn't grow on trees as you well know."

"I would have thought the loss of money would be a small price to pay than the loss of life." She said, anger invading her voice.

"I think we're done here Ladies and Gentlemen. That storm seems to be picking up out there and it might be a good idea to head home now, just in case."

M got up from her seat and said her goodbyes to some of the other Chief's. She could see Mallory walking towards her and the anger began to build inside her again.

"M, might I have a word."

"What is it, as you said. I'd like to get home."

"I didn't appreciate your attitude in there."

"My attituide, well Mr Mallory I didn't appreciate yours either. Please remember that I am the Head of MI6 and I will not be made to look like a bloody idiot in front of my peers."

"And the same goes for me."

"Then we understand one another."

"I believe we do. Good day M."

M stormed out of the office and didn't see James sitting in one of the chairs outside the room.

"Hey, you ignoring me."

She stopped walking and turned to her right to see James at her side.

"What the hell are you doing here." She asked, in anger.

"I went by the office and Eve said you have a budget meeting. I take it then that it didn't go well."

"You could say that. Do you know that we are the only Department with the highest outgoing's and it's all your bloody fault."

"My fault."

"If you took better care of the equipment Q gives to you, I woundn't have to put up with being made to look like an incompetent fool by Gareth Mallory."

"Well, I'll go back and explain to him."

James was just about to turn to go back into the office when M grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him.

"Leave it James, he's not worth it."

"He can't talk to you like."

"James, I'm a big girl. I've handled a lot worse than Gareth Mallory in my career, come on."

James followed M to the elevator. They were just about to get in when it closed on them so they stood quietly for a few minutes until it came back up. They got into it and watched as the doors closed in front of them. The music in the elevator was clearly driving M mad when he heard her muttering under her breath. As he stood watching her, he noticed how nice she looked. Her black dress suit clinging to her accentuating her curves. M looked up to see him looking at her and she began to feel uneasy.

"James, what the hell are you staring at."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look very nice today."

"As appose to the other days when I look like a bag lady." She replied.

"No I didn't mean it like that, Just that it, well…"

"Well what."

"Clings to the right places." He said, cheekily.

"Don't be so bloody insubordinate James."

"How is giving you a compliment being insubordinate."

"I'm your Boss."

"You're also a Woman, something I think you forget sometimes."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean."

"It means that you…"

James and M were thrown to the floor when the power went out in the elevator. It started jumping a little but then came to a stand still, James first thought was M. He looked over at her to see her face full of sheer panic. He watched her stand up and he followed her movements.

"M, are you alright."

"What's happened." She asked, panicked.

"It must have been the storm, it's knocked the power out. Just as well we'd reached the ground floor." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh christ."

He watched her as she began to pace back and forward, he could see her hands were shaking and her breathing was becoming erratic. He went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"M, you need to relax."

"Relax, we're trapped in here."

"Someone will come for us."

"Nobody knows we're in here. Jesus christ, this isn't happening."

"M, look at me. What's wrong with you."

"I can't stay in here James, I can't. You need to get me out of here, NOW"

"It's okay."

"I suffer from claustrophobia alright."

"Seriously."

"James I'm deadly serious. You have to get me out of here, I can't breath."

"Hey, come look at me. Look into my eyes."

He held her face in his hands and made her focus on his eyes. She found it hard not to look into them, they were the most amazing contrast of blue she'd ever seen.

"M, I want you to keep looking at me and take slow deep breathes. Can you do that."

"James, I…"

"Please, try for me." He smiled.

She nodded and followed his instructions and she found him breathing along with her. She could feel one of his hands drop from her face and move up and down her arm in a soothing way. She found herself becoming a little calmer after about 10 minutes or so James held onto her hand as her breathing returned to normal and he brought her down to the floor with him.

"Feel better." He asked.

"A little, sorry about that."

"How the hell did you ever manage as an Agent when you suffer from claustrophobia."

"It wasn't too bad most of the time but there was the odd occasion when it became really bad. In the end that's why I settled for a desk job, I thought it would be safer. I feel so embarrassed."

"Don't be, it happens to lots of people."

"I'm not embarrassed about the phobia, I'm embarrassed about it happening in front of you."

"Better me than Mallory."

"Well, you have a point there."

"What's he gonna do to you, with regards to the budget thing."

"He'll pass along his findings to the big Boss upstairs and I'll more than likely be reprimanded for it."

"Let me go with you, explain. I don't want you losing your job because of me."

"It won't come to that James, just try to be more careful, for me." She smiled.

"Oh well, seeing as it's for you, how can I say no."

They sat in silence for a few moments, M could feel James thumb grazing the top of her hand every now and again. She smiled at the sensation as it was helping to sooth her.

"James, why did you come down here."

"Well I told you, I went by the office and Eve told me you were down here."

"What was your reason for wanting to see me I mean."

"Oh, well if you must know I wanted to take you out to dinner."

"Dinner, me."

"Dinner, you yes."

"What for."

"Well you do eat, don't you."

"Don't be sarcastic James, it doesn't suit you."

"Well we haven't really spoken properly since you came back to work and I wanted to catch up."

"You miss me, did you."

"Does that surprise you."

"I'm alright you know."

"You got shot because of me. Why the hell did you stand in his eye line."

"The man was a psychopath and he wanted you dead and I couldn't let that happen."

"Your life's more important."

"I was pissed off alright. David Clark hacked his way into our MI6 building fully intent on killing you."

"Well I did shut down his drug empire. He could have killed you."

"I wasn't thinking when I did it, it was an impulse."

"You care."

"You're my Agent, of course I care."

"I've missed you."

"Tanner wasn't that bad, was he."

"He's not as nice to look at."

M looked up at James and saw a desire in his eyes she had never seen before. He was smiling intently at her and she could feel her breath becoming quick again. As she watched him, she could feel herself leaning into him. She tensed a little when she felt his arm going around her waist, pulling her closer and then their lips met. He kissed her like it was the end for him, he smiled when he heard her moan softly into his mouth.

"James, what are you doing."

"Something I've been dying to do for so long."

"This is wrong."

"There's no law against colleagues seeing one another."

"I'm the Head of MI6, there are rules."

"Rules are made to be broke Ma'am."

He gave her a small smile before she found his hands at her front unbuttoning her suit jacket. He stood up and extended his hand to her which she accepted, he brought her closer to him and she gasped when she felt his hands gently lifting her dress a little higher.

"James…"

"I think you should know that I don't think of you as just the Boss, all those other women mean nothing to me but you. My god you're sublime."

She let out a moan as he began kissing her neck. She removed her hands from his waist and began to unzip his fly.

"James, I'm not a young woman. Are you sure about this, it will change things between us."

"That's what I'm hoping. If there's one thing I realised after you were shot, it's how I feel about you. I love you."

"You love me but James…"

"Don't, this isn't me going mad, it's me realising what you've always meant to me. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

She gasped when she felt his hands firmly on her hips, lifting her up to help with the height difference. She let out harsh breaths when she felt him inside her, it was the best feeling she had ever experienced. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

"James you'd better pray to god nobody catches us."

"I'll hurry it along if you can."

"My dear, I'm nearly there already." She gasped.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge and when he heard her scream his name and that was all he needed. He held onto her tightly as he lowered her back down. They stood silently for a few minutes, her head resting on his chest as he held her in his arms.

"You okay." He asked, gently.

"Mmmm, James that was wonderful. Thank you."

"I meant what I said you know."

"You really love me, it wasn't just to score points."

"Not with you, I love you."

"If we ever get the hell out of here, we could have that dinner."

"That sounds like a good plan."

She smiled at him as he brought her back into his arms. It was an hour later before the power eventually came back on and the doors to the elevator opened, revealing Mallory and a guard on the other side.

"M, Mr Bond. My apologies, we were unaware that anybody was still in the building."

"Next time Mr Mallory, perhaps do a head count. Now, if you'll excuse me. Mr Bond and I have have some important business to attend too."

James and M walked out of the elevator, and James looked back at a stoney faced Mallory.

"We have business." James asked, confused.

"After dinner of course. That is, if you're up to it." She laughed, as they headed for the exit.

-end


End file.
